1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a firearm having an improved trigger, and more particularly, to an improved low creep, safety trigger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Triggers for firearms must strike a compromise between ease of use and safety. Competition triggers eliminate or reduce trigger creep by reducing the amount of sear engagement. In addition, the xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of the trigger may be improved by polishing the area between the trigger step and the sear engagement. However, polishing does not reduce the amount of trigger creep, just the xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of the trigger creep. On the other hand, a reduction in the amount of sear engagement results in a perceived better trigger pull. For example, a trigger having about 0.015 inches of engagement would be considered by most shooters to be a better trigger than a trigger having about 0.025 inches of engagement.
Most commercial triggers do not have an adjustment screw for reducing the amount of sear engagement and the shooter either must be satisfied with the factory setting or have the trigger re-worked by a qualified gunsmith. Competition rifles, however, often do have trigger adjustments. Some competitors may reduce the amount of trigger pull to under a pound of trigger pull.
Generally, having a sear and step engagement of greater than about 0.020 inches results in a safe, but extremely heavy trigger. Reducing the sear and step engagement to about 0.016 inches results in a low trigger creep, but the firearm could accidentally discharge if jarred or dropped or if the safety is not engaged.
Thus, there is a need for a firearm having a low creep, safety trigger that is operable to stop the sear even in the event that the safety has not been engaged while, at the same time, providing improved trigger pull. Accordingly, the present invention is operable to stop the sear, thereby catching the firing pin before it protrudes from the bolt face and well before the firing pin reaches the rear primer of the cartridge.
The present invention is directed to an improved firearm having a low creep, safety trigger. The firearm includes a frame, a barrel attached to the frame, a firing mechanism; a step having an adjustable step height, an over travel stop, and a sear and step trigger assembly with a secondary sear block. The secondary sear block is selectively movable between a first blocking position and a second non-blocking position.
The over travel stop may be located between the trigger and the frame. Also, the over travel stop may be located between the rear of the trigger and the safety. Preferably, the over travel stop is an adjustment screw, and further includes a trigger stop and safety. In addition, both the trigger stop and the safety may be an adjustable screw.
The frame may be a bolt-action receiver, and the firing mechanism may include a firing pin and a firing pin actuator. Preferably, the firing pin actuator is a spring. The secondary sear block may be coaxial with the trigger, and preferably, the secondary sear block is nested within the trigger and is finger actuated. Additionally, the secondary sear block may include a biasing means for maintaining the secondary sear block in the block position. An inner lock may be provided between the secondary sear block and the sear.
The firearm also may include a cocking indicator. A trigger return spring may be provided, and preferably, an adjustment screw is included between the trigger return spring and the trigger.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved firearm including a frame, a barrel attached to the frame, a firing mechanism; and a sear and step trigger assembly with a secondary sear block selectively movable between a first blocking position and a second non-blocking position.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved firearm having a frame, a barrel and a firing mechanism, the improvement including a sear and step trigger assembly includes a sear, a trigger, a step having an adjustable step height, and a secondary sear block selectively movable between a first blocking position and a second non-blocking position.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved firearm including a frame, a barrel attached to the frame, a firing mechanism, a step having an adjustable step height, a sear and step trigger assembly with a secondary sear block selectively movable between a first blocking position and a second non-blocking position, and an over travel stop.